Sakura's brother
by MintBecca
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke go to Sakura's old house to help her move in, but what they find is weird. Sakura's overprotective older brother Oliver! SakuKiba and SakuSasu possibly SakuGaa? Not sure about the rating. Suicide, and murder reason for rating.
1. Meeting Oliver

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1

"So we're going to finally see your old house?" Naruto asked tying his orange and black shirt around his waist.

"Yeah, but I just want to warn you guys that there might be a little blood on the floor." Sakura said with a disgusted look on.

"Sakura we're ninjas we've seen blood before." Sasuke said having a little emotion in his voice(A/N ever since he killed Itachi he has been getting more emotion into his voice.)

"We're here!" Sakura said excitedly running towards the doors of the house.

"It's huge!" Naruto yelled looking up at the 3 story mansion.

"Shut up loser." Sasuke said glaring at him. As Sakura opened the doors all three gaud at how clean the house was.

"I can't believe how clean the house is." Sakura said looking around.

"Hey little sis. I cleaned the house for ya!" A voice said from behind making Sakura scream, and as she turned around to see a boy around 18 or 19 on the ceiling.

"Oliver is that you?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Sakura are you ok? And who is this?" Sasuke and Naruto asked looking at the boy.

"Oh this is my older brother Oliver." Sakura said still smiling.

"Uh, Sakura can you get me down? I got stuck in one of your traps, and I would like to keep my foot." Oliver said smiling while in pain. As Sakura cut the rope Oliver hit the floor face first then got up, and hugged his sister. "Hey Sakura who are these two?" Oliver asked again looking at Sasuke and Naruto then put a protective arm around his baby sister (A/N overprotective much?)

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said glaring at Oliver.

"And I'm Uzimaki Naruto." Naruto said smiling at Oliver.

"Oliver don't worry they're my friends." Sakura explained taking Oliver's arm off her shoulder.

"Wait did you say Uchiha Sasuke?' Oliver asked, and Sasuke nodded. "Hey, Sakura isn't that the boy you have a crush on?" As he asked this he earned a nice giant lump on the head as a reward.

"Oliver I have a boyfriend, and it's not Sasuke or Naruto." Sakura said having steam coming from her hand.

"Who is it?" Oliver asked curious of knowing.

"Kiba Inuzuka." Sakura said smiling, and having hearts in her eyes.

"Isn't he the boy with the dumb dog or the one with the bugs?" Oliver asked and thinking earning another lump on the head.

"He's the one with the dog, and Akamaru isn't dumb." Sakura said glaring at him.

"Sorry, so what are you guys doing here?" Oliver finally asked looking at all 3 of them.

"We're just looking around. What about you?" Naruto answered.

"I was just disarming all the traps I set up." Oliver answered looking around for more.

"Did you find any of mine?" Sakura asked looking at the cuts on his arm.

"Yeah I did. Hey where's that Uzimaki kid?" Oliver asked looking for him. Just as he took a step forward to look through the house Naruto screamed like a little girl, and everyone ran towards the scream which was in the kitchen.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto who got caught in one of the traps.

"I was hungry so I came in here to get something to eat, and I got caught in one of your traps." Naruto said pointing at Sakura then crossed his arms across his chest, and pouted.

"For one thing your stupid Naruto, and second that's not my trap it Oliver's." Sakura said having two fingers up for each point.

"How do you know it's not yours?" Sasuke asked looking at the trap. "The one that Oliver got caught in and this one look the same." As Sasuke kept looking at both traps Sakura looked at Oliver deciding who should answer the question.

"The one Oliver got caught in, and the one Naruto is in are different because the one Naruto is in now is a simple loop of rope. Hey Naruto do you feel any pins?" Sakura explained looking at the traps.

"No." Naruto answered just hanging there.

"See, and Sakura's traps are more painful because one she put pins inside the ropes to pinch the victim, and two she hid kunais around the trap so if you didn't hit a certain point of the rope the kunais would be released resulting in your foot getting cut off, and only Sakura and I know where to hit," Oliver finished pointing towards the trap in the front hall. "Naruto just cut yourself down." As Naruto brought a kunai out, and sliced the rope making him fall onto the ground also face first. "Do you mind disarming your traps." Oliver said pointing towards the trap he previously got stuck in.

"No problem, and also Kiba is coming a little later today." Sakura said walking towards the stairs.

"Hey Sakura wait up!" Sasuke called running after her.

* * *

Don't worry next chapter on the way! 


	2. The fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2

As Sakura was disarming a trap Sasuke was studying the trap. "So where are the kunais?" Sasuke asked looking at the walls.

"Next trap I'll show you." Sakura said smiling then grabbing a straw dummy.

"What's that for?" Sasuke asked looking at the dummy.

"For the trap unless you want to have your foot cut off." Sakura answered giggling. Once they go to the next trap Sakura threw the dummy onto the floor setting off the trap. "Now throw the kunai anywhere at the rope." Sakura instructed so Sasuke took a kunai, and threw it towards the dummy's foot. As the rope was cut kunais flew from the walls cutting the dummy's foot off. "Also another difference between Oliver's traps and mine is that the ropes on my traps are thin, and his are thick." Sakura said pointing at the rope.

Just as they were going to continue to the next trap someone was calling them from the front door.

"Hey Sakura dog-boy is here with his mutt!" Oliver called.

"What did you call me and Akamaru!" Kiba yelled in rage.

"You heard me flea bag!" Oliver yelled back then the yelling stopped, and banging appeared.

"Shit! They're fighting again." Sakura said walking towards the fight.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Sasuke asked walking along side Sakura.

"Yeah the first time they met they got into a fight, and everytime they see each other they fight." Sakura explained still walking towards the fight.

Once they got to the fight both of the boys were biting and scratching each other with the occasional punch in the face.

"Hey knock it off before I knock both of you out!" Sakura yelled over the two yelling boys.

"Sakura, you really wouldn't do that to your boyfriend?" Kiba asked standing up.

"Kiba sit!" Sakura yelled, and like an obedient dog Kiba sat down.

"Your just like a loyal dog." Oliver said laughing.

"Oliver sit!" Sakura yelled even louder scaring everyone in the house.

"No I'm not going to sit!" Oliver yelled outraging his sister. At this comment Sakura grabbed a kunai, and threw it at Oliver causing it to shed some hair just at the top of his head.

"Next time I won't miss." Sakura said grabbing three kunais and three shurikens in both hands getting ready to throw them.

"Sakura stop!" Sasuke said in alarm grabbing her arms, and putting them down then grabbing the weapons from her hands.

"Sasuke what are you doing? He should know by now I have anger issues when people don't listen to me!" Sakura said glaring at Oliver.

"Oliver unless you want to die do what she says!" Sasuke said still having her arms down.

"Ok." Oliver said dropping to the floor with a _thud_.

"Why do you two always fight when you get near each other?" Sakura asked finally calmed down.

"We don't know we just start insulting each other, and then we fight." Oliver said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well if you both want to come into my house again you two better stop fighting. Sakura said glaring at both of them.

"Wait what do you mean 'your' house?" Oliver asked looking at her weird.

"I'm moving in here," Sakura said looking back at him. "After the massacre mom and dad's will was found, and they gave me the house and half the money. You got the other half of the money, and all dad's vehicles."

Just as Sakura said this Oliver jumped up. "Where's the key drawer?" Oliver asked excitedly.

"In the kitchen first drawer to the left of the oven." Sakura answered pointing towards the kitchen.

"Sweet!" Oliver said running towards the kitchen.

"Hey where's Naruto?" Kiba asked getting up, and brushing some dust off his pants.

"Yeah where is Naruto?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Hey loser where are you?" Sasuke called out.

"Help me I'm in a different trap!" Naruto yelled from upstairs.

All three sweat-dropped anime style and started to walk upstairs.

working on chapter 3


	3. Remembering the Massacre

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 3

Once they got upstairs they looked around. "Where are you Naruto?" Kiba yelled looking around.

"I have no clue," Naruto yelled back "But I found this very interesting book called Sakura's Diary, and apparently this kid named Naruto is really annoying. Wait...Hey!" The boys got really scared then looked at Sakura who was twitching.

"Naruto I'm going to kill you!" Sakura yelled running towards her room with Kiba and Sasuke on her tail. Walking into her room she saw Naruto right away hanging upside down reading her diary. "Naruto drop my diary unless you want your foot cut off!" Sakura said outraged which scared Naruto who dropped the diary immediately and Sakura threw the kunai cutting the rope making Naruto drop face first onto her diary. Once he got up he had the words 'Sakura's Diary' plastered on his forehead. "Naruto how far did you get in this?" Sakura asked angrily grabbing him by the collar.

"I got to the part where you talk about the Haruno Massacre." Naruto said giving her the diary.

"Hey Sakura you ok?" Kiba asked looking her as she was on the verge of tears.

"Can you guys give me some time alone please?" Sakura asked still looking at her diary.

"Sure." Kiba and Sasuke said in unison going towards Naruto and dragged him outside of the kunochi's room closing the door behind them.

On the guys' side of the door they were talking about Sakura. "I hope she's ok." Naruto said leaning his head against the cool wall.

"Yeah, what's the Haruno Massacre anyway?" Sasuke asked, and Kiba just shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you say Haruno Massacre?" Oliver asked walking upstairs.

"Yeah why?" Naruto answered.

"Shit who read her diary?" Oliver asked looking at them as Naruto raised his hand slowly. "You idiot! The Haruno Massacre was when the who Haruno clan was wiped out," Oliver explained pacing.

"It sounds like the Uchiha Massacre." Sasuke said looking down.

"Not even close," Oliver said still pacing. "After the whole clan was killed their bodies were put on display throughout the whole town." All three boys looked at each other in horror as Oliver went to the door, and knocked. A couple of seconds later the door opened, and Sakura appeared with a blotchy face.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked rubbing her eyes with her arm.

"Can we come in?" Oliver asked as the others got up.

"Only one of you guys can come in." Sakura said.

"Kiba go ahead since you two are dating." Sasuke said looking at Kiba.

"Thanks guys. Come on Akamaru." Kiba said walking into the bedroom with Akamaru behind them. Inside the bedroom Kiba got a chair, and sat down as Sakura sat on her bed. "You ok Sakura?" Kiba asked looking at Sakura concerned.

"Yeah, but I just thought of the massacre that's all." Sakura said looking at the pink carpet.

"Oliver told us about the massacre?" Kiba said looking around at the really pink room.

"Did he tell you that I was almost killed during the massacre?" Sakura asked looking at Kiba making him look at her back.

"No he didn't. You tired how about you get some sleep." Kiba said getting up, and leaving the bedroom while Sakura fell asleep.

Short chapter sorry.


	4. Nightmare of the massacre

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 4

Running down the hall Sakura screamed "Mother! Father! Where are you?" Scared of what was behind her she ran to the kitchen to see her parents almost dead on the floor.

"Sakura hide in the cupboard where the secret compartment is." Sakura's mother said still bleeding.

"But what about you and dad?" Sakura asked crying.

"Don't worry about us all we want is for you to be safe." Sakura's dad said also bleeding.

"I love you." Sakura said hugging both of her parents.

"We love you too." Both of her parents said. As Sakura got up she heard footsteps coming towards her so she went into one of the cupboards.

Sakura woke up screaming and sweating.

"Sakura are you ok? Open the door its me Oliver!" Oliver yelled banging on the door. As Sakura opened the door she saw that her brother had a white sleeveless shirt on, and green shorts.

"Yeah I'm fine I just had a nightmare about that night." Sakura said looking at her brother obviously scared. Before they could continue their conversation they could hear someone running upstairs.

"Sakura are you ok? I heard you scream." Kiba said when he got to the top of the stairs.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I just had a nightmare." Sakura said smiling at Kiba.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Kiba asked looking at her.

"No your not," Oliver answered. "If your staying with her you have to keep the door open." As Kiba nodded they walked into the bedroom.

"How about I sleep on the ground." Kiba said standing at the door.

"You sure?" Sakura asked and Kiba nodded in response. "Here is a pillow and a blanket then." Sakura said tossing a pillow and a blanket to him even though he got hit square in the head with the pillow.

"Good night." Kiba said laying down with Akamaru beside him.

"Good night." Sakura said back to him, and they both fell asleep.

The next morning Kiba woke up to see that Sakura wasn't there so he got up, and ran downstairs to see Oliver there making breakfast. "Oliver have you seen Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"No why?" Oliver said making pancakes.

"Because when I woke up she wasn't there." Kiba said making Oliver start to panic.

"Morning." A familiar voice said making the boys turn around to see that it was Sakura.

"Where were you?" Kiba asked sighing in relief.

"Taking a shower. Are those strawberry pancakes?" Sakura asked Oliver while she shook her her so Kiba would get sprinkled with water.

"Yep making your favorite breakfast." Oliver said laughing at Kiba.

"I smell food!" Naruto said suddenly appearing at the door.

"Making breakfast. Where's Sasuke?" Oliver asked flipping the pancakes. Before Naruto could answer Sasuke came through the other doorway half asleep, his hair all messy, and his left arm stuck out.

"Hey look it's Sleeping Beauty." Kiba said laughing. All Sasuke did in response was groan then sat at the table, slammed his head on the table, and fell asleep again.

"Shhhh," Sakura said giggling then snuck over beside Sasuke, and yelled "SASUKE!" Sasuke jumped and fell over causing everyone to laugh their heads off.

"Very funny Sakura." Sasuke said getting up then he saw that Naruto fell asleep(A/N apparently everyone is tired) so he tip-toed over to Naruto, and then knelt down to his ear and screamed as loud as he could making Naruto jump and grab onto the ceiling like a scared cat. As everyone was laughing Naruto jumped from the ceiling, and landed on his feet to see that Sakura was sneaking over to a sleeping Kiba. So Naruto, Sasuke, and Oliver snuck over there too.

"One...Two...Three...WAKE UP KIBA!" All four yelled making Kiba jump and land head first in the garbage.

"That was not funny!" Kiba growled getting out of the garbage while everyone was on their backs laughing.

"Breakfast is ready." Oliver said putting the food on the table while everyone dug in.

starting on chapter 5 don't worry


	5. Cheating at the party

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5

After breakfast the phone started to ring. "Hello? Oh hey Shikamaru. Yeah they can come too. Bye." Sakura said hanging up the phone.

"What did Shikamaru want?" Oliver asked putting some plates in the dishwasher.

"I'm having a party, and he was wondering if Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro could come." Sakura said dancing for no reason.

"Oh, wait is Shikamaru the one with the shadows?" Oliver asked looking into space.

"Yep." Sakura answered still dancing.

"So who are the other three?" Oliver asked laughing at Sakura's dance.

"Temari has a giant fan, Gaara controls sand, and Kankuro has a puppet named Crow. They're siblings from the sand village, and Gaara is the Kazekage of the village. Sakura answered looking at the ceiling.

"Ok. So what time does the party start?" Oliver asked stretching.

"8:00," Sakura answered walking towards the door. "I'm going to the store to buy snacks for the party. Want anything?" Oliver had to think for a second.

"No I'm good." As Sakura got to the door Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto were coming downstairs.

"Where ya going?" Kiba asked jumping down the last 10 steps.

"Store want anything?" Sakura answered, but all the boys did was shake their heads. "Oh, I almost forgot I got all three of you something. They are in your rooms." Sakura said, and before she finished they all raced back upstairs to see what they got.

After a couple hours of shopping for snacks Sakura came home to see the whole house decorated with school colors: orange and black (A/N these are my school colors, and I'm using my school's mascot too). "How'd you know the party was for the big game?" Sakura asked no one.

"We saw something on your bed that said Big Game Party Dress In School Colors." Oliver said appearing in the doorway wearing a black t-shirt under a orange buttoned down shirt, and black jeans.

"Oh yeah," Sakura said laughing. "Where are the others?"

"Living room." Oliver replied with a smirk on his face. Walking into the living room she saw Kiba wearing an orange muscle shirt under a black V-neck shirt with black jeans spray-painted with orange. Sasuke was wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'GATORS RULE!' on it with orange shorts with black stripes down the sides, and Naruto wearing his usual outfit, but the orange and black sweatshirt was a t-shirt and instead of orange and black sweatpants they were shorts.

"Like what I picked?" Sakura asked surprising all 3 boys, and they nodded. "Hey it's 8:00 time to party!" Just as she said there was a knock at the door so Naruto went to the door, and saw Ino and TenTen at the door dressed in school colors.

"Come on in." Naruto said moving aside so they could get in.

"Thanks Uzimaki." Ino said like a snob.

"Hey Sakura start the music!" Oliver yelled from the kitchen. So Sakura turned on the music, and turned the volume up loud and I mean _loud_!

After about a half an hour the whole living room was filled with people all wearing orange and black, and everyone got a little loopy. Just as "Before he cheats" by Carrie Underwood came on Sakura looked around for Kiba, and when she saw him she was shocked. He was making out with Ino! "Having fun Kiba?" Sakura asked eyes brimming with tears.

"Sakura it's not what it looks like." Kiba said looking at Sakura's hurt face.

"Oh it does look like it." Sakura said running towards the kitchen where Oliver, Sasuke, and Naruto were eating snacks. As she ran in they all saw her probably because she went into a corner sat down with her arms around her legs and cried.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Oliver asked kneeling down beside her trying to give her hug, but she shoved him away.

"Kiba cheated on me with Ino." Sakura said in between cries, and this set Oliver off. He stormed into the living room saw Kiba still making out with Ino, grabbed him by the collar, and threw him against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem Oliver?" Kiba asked outraged.

"What's my problem? I'm not the one cheating on my baby sister." Oliver yelled making everyone look at the scene.

"Let go of me Oliver! Now!" Kiba yelled biting Oliver's hand making him let go, and he stormed out of the place with Ino behind him.

Short Chapter sorry!

Please Review!


	6. Sakura's hollowness

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 6

As Kiba left the house Oliver just smirked then went back to the kitchen to see that his sister was gone. "Where's Sakura?" Oliver asked going to overprotective mode.

"Bathroom," Naruto said pointing towards the bathroom door. "She said something about being alone forever, and she would end it." This just made Oliver panic so he raced to the bathroom door, and started to pound onto the door.

"Sakura! Open the door now!" Oliver yelled, but there was no answer only crying. Getting really scared Oliver rammed into the door busting it open, and to his horror he saw Sakura over the sink with a kunai to her wrist cutting it, and he could see a stream of blood coming from a cut. "Sakura stop!" Oliver yelled grabbing the kunai from her hand, and throwing it across the room.

"Oliver stop this is my decision not yours!" Sakura yelled still having tears coming from her eyes.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Come in here now!" Oliver yelled to the boys, and as they ran in they saw Sakura's wrist and the blood.

"Sakura are you doing this just because of Kiba?" Sasuke asked shocked of what he was seeing, and Sakura shook her head.

"I'm doing this because ever since the massacre I've been alone inside, and no one helped! Everyday people would talk about their parents picking them up from school or taking them to the mall, and I could never talk about that because my parents are dead!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, but no one else could hear her because of the music.

"And Kiba just added to the problem didn't he?" Oliver asked helping Sakura wash out the cuts, and Sakura nodded.

"Well thats what you get for dating a hot-head whose brain is in his balls." Naruto said getting some bandages, and putting them on the cuts.

"I probably know this is a bad time but Sakura..." Sasuke started blushing as Sakura looked up at him. "Would you like to go out sometime?" Oliver and Naruto looked shocked at this.

"I would love to if its alright with king Oliver over here." Sakura said laughing.

"I trust you Sasuke, but if you hurt in anyway possible I'll kill you," Oliver said looking at the cuts on his sister's wrist, and Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Where were you going to take her?"

"Probably to a movie then get something to eat." Sasuke said full of confidence this time.

"When?" Oliver asked looking at Sasuke who got scared again because of Oliver's tree brown eyes with his shaggy dark brown hair in the way.

"Probably Saturday at 7:30." Sasuke said trying not to sound scared which was hard.

"Ok," Oliver said agreeing and nodding his head. "Let's get back to the party."

Back at the party Sakura was dancing with TenTen and Hinata when Gaara came up behind her. "You wanna dance?" He asked in his emotionless tone.

"Sure." Sakura said slinging her arms around his neck while he put his hands on her waist. As they danced Sakura and Gaara got closer(A/N not because they liked each other they're were a lot of people around them.) About halfway through the song a familiar voice came from behind Sakura.

"Can I cut in?" Sasuke asked bowing a little.

"Go ahead." Gaara said letting go of Sakura, and bowing back. As Sakura and Sasuke danced they got closer(A/N this time because they liked each other) Sasuke blushed everytime he looked at Sakura.

"I see you blushing." Sakura said giggling as Sasuke tried to hide his blush, and if you thought that things couldn't any prettier then your right. Just as Sasuke and Sakura were going to have their first kiss Kiba bursted through the door.

"Sakura! Where are you?" Kiba yelled looking everywhere, but before he saw her with Sasuke her brother stepped infront of Kiba.

"Leave this house now!" Oliver said outraged glaring at Kiba.

"Not until I see Sakura!" Kiba said also outraged, and glaring up at Oliver since Kiba was shorter than Oliver by a couple inches.

Sorry for the short chapter

Please Review!


	7. The fight for Sakura's heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 7

"Maybe she doesn't want to see you Dog Breath?" Oliver asked still glaring at Kiba.

"Let me by Olive Oil," Kiba said shoving Oliver out of the way, and walking up to Sasuke punching him in the jaw. "Stay away from Sakura." As Kiba grabbed Sasuke by the collar, and shoved him against the wall.

"Kiba stop!" Sakura screamed grabbing Kiba by the arm trying her best to get him to let go of Sasuke, but all Kiba did was shove her off.

"Stay out of this Sakura!" Kiba yelled still having a hold on Sasuke. Just before Kiba could hurt Sasuke more he figured out that he couldn't move his body, and a familiar voice came from a couple feet behind the two boys.

"Shadow Possesion Jutsu." Shikamaru said with his hands up, and then he dropped his hands down so Kiba had to do the same thing dropping Sasuke to the floor, and Sakura ran over to him hugging him.

"Thanks Shikamaru." Sasuke said gasping for air still sitting on the floor rubbing his neck where Kiba grabbed.

"No problem." Shikamaru said having his usual 'I wish I wasn't here' face on.

"Shikamaru I got it from here," Ino said putting her hands up. "Mind Transfer Jutsu." As this was said Ino dropped to the floor, and Kiba stumbled a bit as Shikamaru let his jutsu go.(A/N apparently she came back)

"What a drag," Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his neck in complete boredom. "Ino just get him out of here." Kiba reacting to what Shikamaru said walked to the door, and walked out of the party closing the door behind him.

"Release." Kiba/Ino yelled, and the real Kiba was back as Ino got up from the floor. "That guy is real smelly Sakura I don't know how you stood it." After about 5 minutes in complete confusion of what happened the music started again, and everyone started to party again.

"Sakura you ok?" Sasuke asked as he got up slowly, and leaned against a wall.

"I'm not the one who was getting choked, but anyway I'm fine." Sakura said looking at Sasuke weirdly, and then smirked.

"Sakura do you care to dance?" Another familiar voice came from behind Sakura, and she turned around to see Gaara behind her. "Sasuke don't worry I won't steal her from you."

"Better not." Sasuke said smirking at Gaara who just looked at Sakura.

"Sure Gaara I'll love to dance with you." Sakura said following Gaara to Temari and Kankuro, and they all started to dance. After a couple minutes Gaara went infront of Sakura and put his hands on her hips as she kept dancing. Sasuke just looked at them confused and jealous at the same time. Just as Sasuke was going to go over to them Gaara kissed Sakura, and Sasuke just looked at them in disbelief.

"Gaara what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke yelled at Gaara who just looked up at Sasuke, and smirked pissing off Sasuke even further. After a couple of seconds Sasuke got up, ran towards Gaara, and punched him in face causing Gaara to fly across the room.

"Sasuke what is your problem?" Sakura screamed at Sasuke who activated his Sharingan.

"Gaara is my problem. He kissed you so he pissed me off." Sasuke answered with no emotion whatsoever.

"That doesn't mean you can kill him. Maybe I like him!" Sakura said making Sasuke twitch.

"You like that monster over there?" Sasuke asked glaring at Gaara who's sand was coming out of the gourd on his back.

"Don't touch Sakura." Gaara said standing up, and having a pissed off face.

"I can touch her if I want because I love her." Sasuke said smirking at Gaara who just got more pissed.

"You l-l-love me?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke who was smirking at her then knelt down beside her.

"Yes I love you." Sasuke answered kissing her then was thrown back against a wall by Gaara's sand.

"Gaara! Sasuke! Stop!" Sakura screamed crying, but it didn't work the boys just kept fighting over her. After a few minutes Sakura thought up a plan to stop the fight. Before Sasuke could peform the Phoniex Flower Jutsu or Gaara with his Sand Coffin, Sakura jumped infront of both boys, and they instantly stopped before they hit her.

"Sakura get out of the way! I'm going to kick this guy's ass if it's the last thing I do." Sasuke snarled glaring at Gaara who just stood there with his arms across his chest glaring at Sasuke.

"No I'm not going to move until both of you stop fighting." Sakura said switching her gaze from Sasuke to Gaara.

"Sakura don't make us move you." Gaara said putting his arms to his side, and Sakura shook her head. So Gaara walked up to her looked into her eyes, and shoved her out of the way making her slam against a wall, and slumped down unconsious.

"Sakura! Oliver! Naruto! Help Sakura while I kick Sandy's butt." Sasuke yelled so Naruto and Oliver ran over to Sakura to help her up.

"Naruto get Sakura upstairs, and put her into her bed. Got it?" Oliver said, and Naruto nodded taking Sakura into his arms and ran upstairs.

"Ok everyone out! Party over!" Oliver yelled outraged cutting the music everyone ran out of the house afraid, but Sasuke and Gaara remained.

Please Review!

Happy GhettoTemari07 it's longer!


	8. I promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 8

As Gaara and Sasuke glared at each other Oliver went up to Gaara, and punched in the jaw making Gaara fly back to the same wall he hit earlier. "Don't you ever and I mean EVER touch my little sister again or I will kill you." Oliver said as Gaara got up.

"You can't stop me Oliver." Gaara said smirking, and he started to walk towards the stairs.

"Where are you going Gaara?" Sasuke asked outraged.

"To see Sakura. Do you have a problem with that Sasuke?" Gaara said starting to walk up the stairs, but was stopped by getting flipped upside down by a trap that was forgotten about. "What the hell?! Someone let me down!" As he hung upside down he took a kunai, and threw it at the rope breaking it easily. Falling down with a _thud_ Oliver and Sasuke saw two kunais fly from the walls, and going towards Gaara's ankle, but was stopped by sand.

"Found that last trap." Oliver said putting his hands on his pockets and laughed at Gaara.

"Shut up Oliver or I'll kill you." Gaara said pissed off at them. Still walking upstairs Oliver ran to the stairs, but was stopped by a wall of sand.

"Damn." Oliver cursed under his breath, and stood there waiting for the sand to go down. As Oliver waited Gaara walked upstairs into Sakura's room, and saw her laying on her bed with Naruto sitting in a chair asleep.

"Dobe." Gaara said quietly walking over to Sakura, and putting a ice cold hand to her cheek, but shot it back when he saw her move as a reaction to the coldness. Bending down to Sakura's face Gaara softly placed his lips on hers for a brief moment. After standing back up Gaara walked out of the room, and went downstairs putting down the sand wall he walked towards the door, but was stopped by Oliver.

"What did you do to her?" Oliver asked coldly digging his fingers into Gaara's shoulder.

"None of your buisness." Gaara said twice as cold swatting away Oliver's hand, and walked out of the house.

"Sasuke go check on Sakura." Oliver said turning to Sasuke who nodded, and started to walk upstairs. Walking into her bedroom looked at Naruto who was still sleeping then shook his head in disbelief.

"Naruto you idiot get up." Sasuke said kicking the chair from under Naruto making him fall.

"What?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes with his arms.

"You fell asleep, and Gaara was up here." Sasuke said pissed off at Gaara's name. Walking over to Sakura he looked at her, and smirked at how calm she looked when she slept. "Sakura wake up soon." Sasuke whispered swiping some stray hair from her face. Right before Sasuke could leave Sakura started to wake up, and looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"You ok Sasuke?" Sakura asked making Sasuke jump, and he spun around instantly looking at Sakura.

"I'm fine. What about you? You hit that wall pretty hard." Sasuke answered smiling at her. (A/N it's a miracle he smiles!)

"Yeah my head hurts that's all." Sakura said sitting up.

"Guys get down here now! Gaara is back and pissed off!" Oliver yelled from downstairs. Looking towards the door Naruto instantly jumped up, and ran out the door, but Sasuke looked at Sakura worried.

"You stay here so you don't get hurt." Sasuke said kneeling beside her.

"How 'bout you stay here too so you won't get hurt either." Sakura said smirking, but Sasuke shook his head.

"I have to deal with Gaara so just promise me that you won't come downstairs." Sasuke said still worried.

"Ok I promise." Sakura said as Sasuke got up, but before he left Sasuke turned around and gave Sakura a quick peck on lips. Running downstairs Sasuke saw Gaara standing there pissed as ever, sand coming out of his gourd, and that death smile on his face.

"Ready to die Sasuke?" Gaara asked evily still having that grin on.

"No, but are you?" Sasuke answered making Gaara even more pissed off, and throwing a sand kunai at Sasuke scratching his arm making it bleed.

I'm just going to put you at a cliffhanger there because one I want to and two and I have no more ideas so GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!

Please Review!


	9. Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 9

Jumping down the stairs Sasuke drew out the wind demon shuriken, and threw it at Gaara who's sand protected him from it. "Damn." Sasuke muttered landing, but slipped due to Gaara's sand.

"My turn Sasuke," Gaara said with that evil grin on his face whipping his sand at Sasuke entangling him within it. "Sand Coffi-"

"Gaara! Stop! Please stop!" Sakura screamed jumping on him making the sand fall with Sasuke in it.

"Sakura I told you to stay upstairs." Sasuke said faintly trying to get up, but kept falling onto his knees.

"You should know that I don't listen." Sakura said going to Sasuke, and putting his head on her lap. While they were distracted Gaara started to laugh evily, and then threw a wave of sand at them engulfing them in it.

"If I can't have Sakura then no one can either." Gaara said with that evil grin on his (A/N which I find extremely hot ), and raised his hand. "Sand Coffin!" Closing his hand quickly the sand compressed killing both Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Oliver yelled running towards the sand as Gaara left the house. Digging through the sand he finally found them looking the way they did before they died. "Sakura I'm not going to lose you like we lost mom and dad," Picking her up Oliver rushed her to the kitchen. "Naruto get Sasuke." As Oliver tried to help Sakura, Naruto picked up, and ran towards the kitchen.

"Is she d-d-dead?" Naruto stuttered trying so hard not to say the word "dead". Dropping to his knees Oliver nodded, and Naruto dropped to the floor also, and they both began to sob mornfully.

"Why? Why did she have to die? I already lost my mom and my dad, and now my baby sister," Oliver asked himself. Looking at Sakura, Oliver got an evil glint in his eye, and got up walking towards the bathroom.

"Oliver what are you doing?" Naruto asked following him, and saw the kunai in his hand.

"If I can't have my family alive then I'll go see them in hell!" Oliver yelled stabbing himself in the chest bleeding imensly, and then dropped to the floor. "Naruto either come with me or stay on this earth alone." Looking at Oliver in fear Naruto's face became serious, and so he grabbed the same kunai, and twisted it in Oliver's chest killing him.

"I'm coming with you guys." Naruto said stabbing himself in the chest, and when he dropped to the floor in pain he twisted it killing himself also. At the funeral everyone was wondering how they died or why they killed themselves, and no one will know what will happen, and they'll never know that it was a suicide and a murder.

Please Review!


End file.
